garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Preston
'Character Summary' General Information *'Name': Alice Li Preston (Previously: Da-Xia Feng Li Xiao-Aksenov), Sally (from Dwight) *'Gender': Female *'Race': Kinfolk *'Breed': Human *'Tribe': Shadow Lords (Hakken) *'Occupation': Owner of a small Saint Claire marketing firm Important Dates *'Date of Birth': November 1984 Creation and Departure *'Creation Date': June 23rd, 2004 *'Departure Date': October 17th, 2005 *'Departure Reason': Tribal disputes *'Re-creation Date': June 17th, 2005 (by Tski) *'Departure Date': Late-2005 *'Departure Reason': Went to Russia w/ Scott Preston *'Re-creation Date #2': March 29th, 2012 (by Hazmat) *'Departure Date #2': late-2013 *'Departure Reason #2': Parent's wishes 'Biographical Information' Coming soon. 'Family/Kinfolk (Background)' *'STEP-FATHER: Alexander Ivanovich Aksenov' - An Illinois Politician, however, currently a lawyer in the cities of Lake Forest and Highland Park (two of the wealthier cities in North Chicago). He wasn't around much while Alice was growing-up and was mostly just a shadow throughout her life. *'STEP-GRANDFATHER: Ivan Gavrilovich Aksenov *deceased*' - Was a Russian Athro Ahroun of the Shadow Lords and a solider stationed in a gulag during Stalin’s reign in Russia. He lived in Russia up until his death, making HUGE profits in the trades business, both in Russia and the United States. He was a strict militant man, although Alice enjoyed his visits to America growing-up. She lived with him in Russia between 2005-2012 and inheritated a large part of his business (although she is a silent partner). *'MOTHER: Xiu Juan Li Sung' - Xiu is a Chinese-American. Her family has been in the United States for some generations although the family has remained dominantly Chinese. Her parents were also kinfolk and she has no other siblings. Parents were from California and died some years ago in a private plane crash. Xiu Juan Li Sung is a fairly well-known fashion designer of a more expensive line of clothing which is seen in some stores along Michigan Avenue in Chicago. It is possible that Xiu is not fully Shadow Lord Kin, but also Glass Walker Kin from Hong Kong. Alice’s father might have been killed during a disagreement between the Hakken and the Glass Walkers living in Asia. There isn't too much known about Alice's father other than that he was Japanese. *'SON: Liev Preston-Aksenov '- Born in 2006. Alice and Scott's child is living with Alice's parents. The child is going to grow-up to be a Shadow Lord Philodox. Alice's parents wanted to raise the child so badly that they conviced Alice that she is a horrible mother. 'Backgrounds' *'PURE BREED': Since Alice’s father died when she was very young and her mother hardly never talks about him, clearly by the tension between the Hakken and the Glass Walkers from Hong Kong. Something happened there that will never be explained to Alice. Alice will call herself Hakken, although she barely knows what the word means, having grown up mostly around her Russian step-family and a Chinese-American mother. *'RESOURCES': Alice has inherited a large sum of money from her deceased step-grandfather. *'CONTACTS & INFLUENCES': Will add at a later date. 'Logs' *Little-Phoenix's RPG Logs (tagged Alice) Category:Kinfolk Category:Shadow Lords Category:Past PCs